Arietta and Maven
by Witty Sayings
Summary: The daughter of Arthur and Gwen and the son of Merlin and Freya had known each other for a long time. Like their fathers before, they go on many adventures with many dangerous from friend and foe alike. What will happen to the two children who are widely known? (ON HIATUS)
1. Childish Days

Chapter One

Little five year old Arietta groaned as her mother, Guinevere, kept yanking her dirty blonde hair back with the brush. Arietta fixed a scowl on her face and turned to face her mother who had now placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows to stare at the stormy blue eyes of the child who couldn't take it. Gwen looked as Arietta's dress was caked in mud and her hair was a tangled mess. She sighed and then tied Arietta's hair after pushing the child back in to her original position to tie her hair into a ponytail. After, she gave the girl a little nudge which sent Arietta zooming to go watch the knights and Arthur, the girl's father, practice their drills. Gwen sighed as she cleaned the brush and placed it away.

When Arietta finally reached the courtyard, she sat on the skinny and cold steps made of stone and watched as the knights went one on one with each other. Lancelot and Gwaine's eyes had locked on one another as they circled around the courtyard while the other knights stood cheering. Arietta was bouncing on her seat on the castle step, but remained quiet to maintain focus for the knights. When Lancelot shouted and struck Gwaine the fight officially began. Everyone was shouting, but Arietta was quietly cheering because she feared that if she was too loud, the knights would notice her. Every day, she snuck off to watch them practice and even though she stood in plain sight, no one noticed or seemed to care which was fine for Arietta. She preferred to not have so much attention drawn to her.

Maven chuckled because his fingers were curled and up to Arietta's shoulder height. He would enjoy this because Maven would scare the young princess out of her wits. Even though his father and mother, Merlin and Freya, would have a "talk" with him, he would risk anything to scare the princess for once. Sure, Arthur and Gwen would not be happy that their daughter had been spooked, but it would be worth the laugh. He was so close, then his hand had shot for Arietta's shoulders, but she whipped around and caught them. After, the girl pinned Maven to the ground. She backed off with her hands on her hips of the dirty bright red dress. "Really, Maven, did you think that you could scare me?"

The knights stopped and noticed the two children that had been bickering softly, but not that much. Both of them turned and blushed. Arietta snarled in a whisper, "Now they know I'm here! Thanks a lot, Maven."

Maven gave her a goofy grin, "Your welcome, your Highness." Arietta shoved Maven and stormed inside to her chambers in disgust at the young boy who had deliberately insulted her. Maven fell onto the stone floor after the knights had continued their practice. A dark shadow covered the seven year old Maven as Merlin, his father, was standing over him. He stopped and stood up to face the disappointed look on his face. He took Maven by the shoulder, harshly, and half walked half dragged the young boy inside.

"Maven, that was not very nice."

"I would have scared her if she hadn't noticed." Maven noted.

Merlin sighed, "Arietta is just like Arthur, doesn't get scared that easily and sadly you are like me, silly, yet serious at times. Maven, just please stop trying to scare the girl and go apologize to her.' Maven rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "Right now!" Merlin had shouted. Maven ran up the stairs and started to bang on Arietta's door, but she wouldn't open.

"Arietta, are you in there? Are you okay?" Arietta didn't respond and Maven got worried. He heard hushed sobs and knew what he had done. He had hurt her feelings.

Arietta was sitting at the foot of her bed and stared down at her tear stained hands. She quickly wiped the tears away as they came flowing in too quickly. All those days she had been sneaking in to watch the knights and her father practice, undisturbed by anyone and no one ever knew until Maven, the simpleton, had to ruin it for her. The way the knights had stared at her. Oh how their eyes bored into her and how Arietta had foolishly ran away without even facing them. She groaned and threw herself on the bed.

"Arietta, please answer." Maven said.

Arietta, who was already tired of hearing Maven's pleas, stomped to the chamber door and opened it with a scowl fixed upon her face. She crossed her arms over her chest as Maven gave her a weak smile. "Have you been crying?" Maven said.

"No." Arietta retorted.

"Do you want to talk?" Maven sighed with a shrug in the arms. He hoped that answer was yes, but as furious as the princess was, she said no. Maven didn't want to end their relationship so he grabbed Arietta by her waist, lifted her up, surprisingly easily, and dragged her to the bed of the chamber while Arietta shrieked and protested. Finally, he explained that he just wanted to prank her and gave her a long lecture about how young lads were. Finally, Maven told Arietta that she was like a little sister and he didn't want her to get hurt. Arietta gave him a pouty look and asked if he meant it. Maven nodded his head frantically. He meant it and he did love Arietta like a sister.

She hugged him and said, "I love you too," then Arietta punched him hard in the shoulder, "brother."


	2. The Little Princess Knight

**Author's Note: I want to tank Iarasmith for being my first reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you!  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

Arthur and Gwen were rushing up the stairs to talk to their daughter. Arthur didn't mind that his child had an interest in their sport. In fact, he was quite pleased. It was already dark and Maven was back with his parents as they assumed. As much as the parents wanted to blame the boy, he was only a small child therefore could no could blame him. They walked inside to find their little girl sleeping on the bed. She was curled up like a baby animal. Gwen shook Arietta's shoulder and she woke up with a confused expression on her face. When she saw her parents she waved and the cheeks had blushed red. "You know what happened today?"

"I am sorry for watching your lessons, papa." She frowned and stared at the groan.

Arthur placed a hand on the child's small shoulder and looked at her eye level, "You shouldn't be. I do not mind." A hopeful expression hit Arietta's face and she beamed. She started to jump up and down because she would not have to hide the fact that she was watching them. "Now off to bed. I will read you a bedtime story." Gwen offered. Arthur hugged Arietta and then left the room. Gwen tucked her in and started to tell a story in which many of the commoners knew. It was very happy and was for all ages. After, she saw that Arietta had fallen asleep, she blew out the dim candles and closed the chamber door leaving just a small crack open so there was some light to shine in the chamber as Arietta slept.

* * *

The next morning, Arietta was rooming the castle gardens. She didn't have anything to do and was frankly bored. When she caught a glimpse of the knights fighting, that was when Arietta ran to watch, not even caring if they saw her. Everyone chuckled and started to depart afterwards. She frowned and looked down. Either practice was over or they didn't want to be near her. Then again, who would want to be near a girl who spies? Gwaine came up and Arietta fixed a false expression on. She was about to leave when the knight sat down next to her and stared at the gardens. "You know, Arietta, no one minds."

"How do you know?" Arietta wanted to pout, but she decided it was best to wait. Gwaine smiled at the girl and gave her a big hug. Arietta was now annoyed and tried to break free while he laughed. All of the knights loved doing that because she was small, yet she eventually would join in their laughter as well.

"I was wondering if.." Arietta started. She wanted to practice with them, but she would never ask. Arietta thought that the knights would not want a five year old girl slowing them down. Also, they wouldn't want to take care of the little princess and Arietta would understand if they said no. Meanwhile, all the other knights gathered around. Arietta blushed because her wish had caused even more attention. "Never mind, it's foolish, Gwaine."

"Nonsense, your Highness." Leon protested. He had been a knight for a long time and was very loyal and protective of the Pendragon family. Arietta sighed and crossed her arms over chest. None of them were going to dismiss her wish so easily.

"Tell us!" Elyan chimed. He seemed very interested in his niece's wishes. Even though she looked nothing like Gwen, he still loved the girl because her heart was as big as his sister's.

"I suppose I could tell," the knights cheered, "I want to practice with all of you." Arietta thought they would remain silent or force themselves to accept it. For a while silence occurred, "Never mind, it was just a wish. Don't want to disturb your practice." Arietta chuckled weakly and felt her cheeks grow hotter and deepen in the color red even more.

Lancelot broke the silence, "I don't see why not. It is good for everyone to defend themselves." Arthur came and then sat down. He frowned and asked what was going on.

Percival said if his daughter can learn how to fight. "I don't see why not." Arthur said. Everyone cheered and started to throw the five year old girl in the air. She giggled and cheered. Arietta's heart fluttered. They do love her and want her to fight. Arietta wiped away the quick and small tears of joy appearing on her face.

* * *

At night, when the knights were at the tavern, Leon said, "I'm glad that the princess will learn how to fight. She look's very determined." Everyone sighed and quietly agreed.

"I think it was nice for her to watch those sessions, I mean think about it. Hardly everyone watches those unless they're interested in us and the King." Percival said.

"I think Arietta would make a great fighter and maybe when Arthur could not train us, she could." Lancelot offered.

It was true that the knights loved Princess Arietta, but in their minds, they worried of what might happen because it was a lot of hard work to train and for a five year old girl, patience was not always achievable. They shook off the thought and placed their full trust into Arietta. One day, she will be a great Queen as her father was King and her mother was Queen.

"One day, I know Arietta will be the best sword fighter in all of Camelot." Gwaine beamed.


	3. A Birthday for Maven Part I

Chapter Three

Arietta was in the castle gardens, picking flowers for Maven. Today was his eighth birthday and Arietta couldn't wait. She already traveled deep into the woods to find a River Crystal by a streambed and arrived at dark, and the thorns of her roses were already starting to prick her delicate skin. She licked the hot salty taste of blood off and then wrapped them in her skirts. Arietta didn't mind as she skipped along inside to wrap them in some silks that she bought with her own money. When everything was done, Arietta traveled to Maven's chambers to find that there was a note on the table. It read:

_At Gaius' chamber!_

_Be back soon!' _

"Ugh, Maven." Arietta groaned. She placed the note back on the table and hopped down the corridor stairs to reach The chambers. Freya was walking back to her personal chambers. She saw Arietta with some roses in her hand a leather necklace with the pendant hidden in her hand, clutched at her side. She chuckled, "Where are you going, Arietta?"

"To Maven, I have a surprise for him." She told the child it was sweet and went along.

When Arietta reached the chambers of Gaius, she placed the gifts on one of the tables and decided to get revenge. With a quiet chuckle under her breath, she crept up to Maven with her shoulders hunched, fingers curled, and hands bent. This would be hysterical. She wet her lips and glanced quickly to make sure that Gaius and Merlin were completely distracted. After, she grabbed his shoulders and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The boy jumped out of his seat and shrieked like a little girl. He turned to Arietta who was now one the ground, cackling. Gaius rolled his eyes and walked over.

"Sorry, Gaius." It was for revenge. He decided to let the girl. She was only five and he knew that Arietta hardly ever got into trouble. She handed her roses and the River Crystal necklace to Maven who hoisted the girl up in the air and spun her around shouting thanks. Arietta pushed away as Maven dashed right ahead. That was when Gaius noticed how the girl's hands had little bloody pricks. He sighed and told the girl to sit on the bunch. Arietta hopped up and started to swing her fee up and down as Gaius rubbed a herb to clean the wound and then wrapped it in bandages.

"It's a wonder why I see you every week, Arietta." She giggled and cocked an eyebrow which made Gaius chuckle, "Go and play." He sighed. The girl ran out of the room, but dashed quickly to thank him. After she left, Gaius started to clean up his supplies while thinking of the two children.

"I wonder who they are going to turn out." Gaius shrugged and started to laugh by himself as the supplies were being placed away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. I had been working on my stories a lot today.**


	4. A Birthday for Maven Part II

**Author's Note: I added a little twist to spice up the story at the end and to make up for the short chapter last time!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Arietta was getting ready all by herself for Maven's birthday party tonight. Even though she despised the maroon dress that Gwen had chosen, but wore it for Maven's sake. She wanted to look neat when the guests had arrived. A knock interrupted the little princess's thoughts and she told who ever it was to come in. Gwen came in and sat down and brushed the child's freshly washed hair. She started to braid it from the top of her head and worked her way down. Meanwhile, Arietta asked what Arthur and her were like back then.

"Arietta, I used to hate your father."

"No, mummy!"

"I love him, now, but back then. He was a big jerk, yet chivalrous. He was one of those rough tough save the world kind of men!" The child, who looked so much like Arthur, laughed and Gwen joined in to. Her heart felt a pang as she remembered her love with Lancelot. A small part of her heart was for Lancelot and Lancelot only. Even Arthur knew that. Just like one part of Lancelot's heart is dedicated to Gwen. "In fact, I used to love Lancelot. He was my first love." Arietta was lost in thought as Gwen finished the child's hair. After, she took Arietta's hand and led her down to the banquet hall. Maven was there, greeting the guests. Arietta sighed and went straight to the knights. She wanted to find out the relationship between her mother and Lancelot.

Dauntlessly, she tapped at his side and Lancelot turned. "What is it, my warrior princess?" All of the knights had started to call her 'my warrior princess', it was their pet name for Arietta.

"Why did mummy love you?" Lancelot took the child into his lap and told her about what happened and how they moved on. Arietta apologized, but he said it was alright. After, she left to go visit Maven. Maven turned and smiled, "Ahh, hello, Arietta." She nodded.

"Happy Birthday, Maven!" After, she threw a hug around the boy, but he shook it off and left. Arietta looked so confused. Did Maven not want to be her friend anymore? No, that was not possible, Maven loved her like a sister. They had known each other for a while. Her hand drooped as she was clutching another small stone that Leon and her had went to gather. The Lake Crystal. It was gorgeous, but she only wanted to give it to Maven because he had, loved, and cherished magic. She took the wrapped up crystal and started to walk out of the banquet hall, when Arthur came up. He looked down at his little girl and her face was showing conflicted emotions. "Arietta, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, papa. Just tired."

Arthur frowned, but then softened his expression. "But you just arrived."

"Long day with picking flowers and obtaining the River Crystal with Uncle Elyan. You know and Gaius healing my wounds..." Arietta chuckled weakly. Arthur offered to be the horsy to bed, but Arietta declined and walked out. Arietta loved the horsy and would never decline unless she was upset. Arthur knew when his child was upset. So badly he wanted to run to her, but a firm hand was placed on his wrist. Gaius stared at him with warm eyes. "Leave the young princess be, my lord. She just needs some time alone."

"Are you sure of this, Gaius?" Arthur questioned.

"Arthur, I have taken care of so many children before. I know their reactions like the back of my hand."

"Very well, I shall heed your warning."

* * *

Arietta took out a piece of parchment from Maven's chambers and started to write a note to place on her extra gift that she spent so long to find with Leon. It said, _Maven, my best friend and brother, you have wanted this for so long and now it is yours to have,_ she stopped and started to sob a little for Maven's reactions, but wiped the tears, knowing that Maven will soon be back to normal. She tied it off with_ love Arietta_. Then, she used the leather string holding the crystal in its silk binding and tied the note to the Lake Crystal. After she placed it on the bed and walked out of the chambers.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Arietta heard the voice of Maven, calling for her. She ran inside the chamber and grabbed her final present for the day of birth of Maven. Then, she started to walk towards the sound of his voice and chuckled as the little princess ran to her best friend. Finally, the shadow was approaching. What she didn't notice was the shadow was bigger than Maven's, but Arietta didn't care, it was her best friend, coming to apologize to her. When she reached the end of the bend, it wasn't Maven. Arietta screamed and started to back up. Her pursuer had cornered her and she was grabbed. After, Arietta was shoved into the large sack that held her hostage.

She was about to cry, but bit her lip hard to hold back the tears. It wasn't Maven at all. It was a sorcerer bound for revenge against the Pendragons.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think of the twist? **


	5. Arietta's Capture

Chapter Five

Mordred gritted his teeth and stared straight ahead as the bag with the young Pendragon inside it stayed completely still. He let out a deep breath and started to shed some silent tears remembering that Arthur had killed his true love, Kara. He can't be forgiven. When he reached the outskirts of the lower town to the secret tunnel he had went through as a child, he started to run as the girl remembered eerily still. Mordred didn't care that Arthur had saved his life as a young child, the searing pain in his heart that he could not save Kara was enough to keep his feet pounding on the forest floor was enough.

Meanwhile, Arietta's heart pounded as she trembled. The man with the black hair and dangerous fiery blue eyes was took her away and framed as Maven. Her lip, which had been bitten many times in result of blood pouring out, was trembling. Her legs and hands were shaking so hard that shivers ran down the girl's spine even though it was very hot in the sack. Arietta pulled her legs to her chest and tried to fall asleep, hoping that this was just a nightmare. If it wasn't, she would be brave and she would never give in to the man's wishes. She sighed, but then, Arietta noticed a loose piece of seam. She started to pick at it and the hole in the sack grow bigger. Even though the chance of escape was very slim, she could maybe see where this kidnapper was taking her.

Mordred's heart was pounding. He felt bad for kidnapping an innocent girl, but had to. It was the only way to make Arthur understand, no, _feel, _the loss of a loved one. Nothing would ever change that, no matter how hard anyone tried. Because of him, his love had died, because of Arthur, he almost died if not saved by making it to the Lake of Avalon, and because of him, Mordred's heart had been shattered into a million pieces. Mordred dropped to the ground and then took the girl out of the sack. He was far enough from Camelot and no one would hear her scream. When he gripped her waist and pulled her out, the girl remained completely still, but he saw her eyes closed. This was even better, she was asleep. Suddenly, Mordred remembered the name, Arietta. It was the princess's name.

He shook Arietta awake and she jolted. Arietta backed her back up against a tree and her eyes widened. "What do you want from me?" her voice trembled.

"What Arthur stole from me." Mordred said, with rope in his hand.

"What did he steal?"

"He stole my love, he hanged her for it!" Mordred cried. He bit and held back the tears. Arietta placed a hand on his arm and looked at him, eyes filled with sorrow. She whispered to him, 'I'm sorry', but he just sighed and grabbed the girl's arms. Arietta struggled, but he screamed, "Stay still!" Mordred started to bind her, but Arietta would put up a fight until he stopped trying to bind her. Arietta smirked as he was finishing off her bonds, but the good part was, Mordred wasn't done and his sword lay next to him. Arietta chuckled under her breath. She kicked Mordred in the ribcage and threw the heavy rope off herself. After, Arietta grabbed the sword and pointed it at Mordred. "You will let me leave, this instant! Or," she paused for effect as Mordred backed up, "Things get ugly." Arietta dropped the sword and ran as Mordred stood awestruck at the bravery of the little princess.

* * *

Gwen was pacing back and forth while Arthur was fiddling with his hands. They hadn't heard about Arietta for a while. Arthur had sent the knights to search for her but they returned with no avail. Then, Maven, who was in the chamber with his parents, spoke up. "When I was coming up to go to my chambers, I found her present, which I assumed it was, on the floor. I think Arietta has been kidnapped." Arthur placed his head into his hands and sighed.

"Tomorrow, we look for her." everyone left the chamber and the parents went to bed with stress on their minds and pain in their hearts. They didn't understand. Who would want to hurt their little princess?

* * *

Sunlight was peering through the trees as Arietta kept running. Fatigue wanted to take over and her cuts were burning everywhere. Arietta tripped on a root and cried. She couldn't find her way back and she was starving and tired. She sighed and got back. Her ear suddenly heard the sound of hoof beats. Arietta smiled and ran as she heard her name being called by the knights. She ran in that direction. All of the sudden, they stopped. Leon saw the rustle of the leaves and drew his sword. They followed and when the rustle finally stopped, it revealed to be Arietta. They sighed and ran to the girl immediately. She squeezed them tightly. Percival took the warrior princess in his arms and lay her on the horse. After he climbed aboard and rode off with the other knights.

Arietta had fallen asleep. There was no need for worry anymore, the little princess had found her back.


	6. The Grandfather He Never Knew

**Author's Note: I wanted to focus a bit more on Maven.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Maven bounded down the steps. Today, Merlin was taking him to see the grave of the grandfather he never knew, Balinor. With Arthur's permission, Merlin had the horn that could contact the Spirit World. Merlin gulped because the tears were about to fall. Balinor had died protecting his son from harm. As Maven and Merlin rode away, Arietta and Gwen waved to them. Arietta suddenly felt sad, but was bombarded by the knights that were going to carry her to her private lessons with each of them.

When they reached the stones of Nemeton, Merlin and Maven got down from their horses. Merlin placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Now, Maven, when you exit the Spirit World, do not, under any circumstances, look back at the spirit of your grandfather. Otherwise he would be released into the world. I remember when I realised that Arthur set Uther, Arietta's grandfather, into the world. That was horrible experience." Maven asked why. "My son, I recognised that the evil that corrupted Uther still haunts him in death. Now are you ready?" Maven nodded. Merlin blew the horn and they held Maven's hand. When the portal came, both stepped in and the billowy and pale figure of Balinor's spirit came.

Merlin's eyes filled with tears as he rushed to his father and squeezed the daylights out of him. "My son." Balinor whispered. Maven felt his face which was hot and stained with tears. He didn't know why, but it seemed nice to see Merlin happy again. When he let go, they both sighed. Balinor looked over his shoulder to find a copy of Merlin as a young lad. "Who is this young fellow?" Balinor teased. Merlin told him his grandson. Maven rushed to Balinor and gave him at first a hesitant hug. When Maven got more comfortable, he squeezed his grandfather even tighter.

"Grandfather, I have a friend I would like to tell you about!" Maven blurted and then clapped a hand over his own mouth. Both men laughed and allowed Maven to tell his story about Princess Arietta.

"Her name is Arietta Pendragon. She is a princess, but a feisty one at that. I tried to scare her once, but failed. She scared me on my birthday. Anyways, she got me a River crystal and a Lake Crystal. It was gorgeous." Maven giggled. Balinor patted his grandson's shoulder and begged for more ."She looks exactly like Arthur."

"I remember the young Pendragon." Balinor murmured.

"Sometimes we have mock fights, but she never beats me." Merlin cocked an eyebrow, "When I used magic." Maven frowned. "Papa is teaching me how to use magic. It is so much fun. I get to learn about new creatures and spells. I test them out on, never mind." The men chuckled some more. "Every night, in my chambers, I read all about it over and over. It never stops fascinating me."

"I remember when I got my first book of magic. I was so excited, but scared because of Uther." Merlin noted. "You know, father, it's hard being a parent of this young lad and taking care of the young princess. Both of them remind me of Arthur and me. Just a week ago, Arietta got kidnapped by the traitor Mordred. Maven was so scared and sad. He cried for a long time."

"Did not!" Maven protested, "Arietta beat Mordred and scared him! When she told me of how a little girl scared a grown man, I laughed so hard, I couldn't breathe!" Maven interrupted.

"Did you tell him, Merlin?" Balinor asked.

"What?" Merlin looked confused.

"Maven, did you know you are a Dragonlord? I guess Papa forgot to tell you."

"What does a Dragonlord do, grandfather?" Maven asked with curious eyes beaming at Balinor.

"A Dragonlord is someone who can command the Dragons. Now beware, young one, that you should not abuse the power. Even if the Dragons have to listen to the Dragonlord, it is still not nice to abuse your power."

"Good to know," Maven muttered under his breath and scratched his chin. That was when Merlin noticed it was time to go because the portal seemed to be getting smaller.

"It was wonderful to see you again, Merlin, and meet you, Maven." Balinor said hugging his son and grandson. Maven bid him a goodbye.

Then, they started to walk away. Merlin told his son not to look back and Maven didn't.

When they reached the horses, Maven smiled and felt the sun on his heart. He had just met the grandfather he never knew.


	7. Black Cats Aren't Always Bad Luck

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I couldn't think of another idea! This chapter focuses on Maven.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Maven was taking a stroll outside of the castle. He had quite enough of Arietta today. Sometimes, she would brag a lot about how the knights think that she is a great fighter! When he reached his favourite hill, he lay down on the soft grass and stared at the gorgeous light blue sky. He started to point out how the clouds would look like animals that he had read about in his magic books when Merlin had taught him how to properly use magic. Suddenly, something soft and furry nudged his chin. He jumped and yelped to find that it was a black cat with beady green eyes, staring at him. On it's forehead, there was a little green star! Maven started to stroke its fur and it purred.

"You're adorable. I know what I should call you. I'll call you, Emerald for your beady green eyes and star!" The cat purred louder and gave a hearty mew. Maven laughed and started to walk down the hill. He hoped the cat would follow. It did! The cat bounded off after him and started to pet Maven's heels. Maven giggled and scooped the cat up. That was when he noticed that it was injured at its front right paw. When Maven touched it, the cat meowed in pain and started to cringe. Maven stroked the cat behind the ears and it started to be gleeful again. "I hope you like the name Emerald because I don't know if you are male or female."

* * *

When Maven reached Gaius chambers, he called for him. The physician appeared and Maven handed the cat, "This cat is injured on his front right paw, can you heal him or her?"

Gaius looked confused and then noticed that Maven did not bring home just a regular cat. It was a shape shifting cat. The green star gave it away. Legend has it that when the cat finds its right owner, the cat would immediately grow attached to him or her. "Maven, you did not bring back just any regular cat. You brought back a shape shifting cat from the race of the Catshapon. Basically, you and you alone are its rightful owner."

"How?"

"When these cats find their right owners, they grow instantly attached to them." The cat hissed and scratched Gaius.

"Bad cat!" Maven scolded and then the cat cringed and started to nudge Gaius in apologies.

"They are very kind, the Catshapon."

"Is Emerald a boy or girl?" Maven asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The cat."

Gaius laid the cat down on the table and got to work while Maven watched. First, he cleaned Emerald's wound. After, he wrapped it in a bandage. Then, Gaius checked to make sure it was a boy or girl. "It is a girl, Maven."

"How do you know, Gaius?"

"Do really want to?" Maven cringed and shook his head violently. Gaius laughed and handed the cat back to Maven. He remembered when Maven asked more about how to treat the plague. Gaius went into depth and Maven ended up vomiting and having nightmares. Not only was the boy upset with him for a week, but Merlin was angry with him.

Maven ran off to his chambers, Emerald in his arms. After, he placed the feline on his bed and stared while Emerald sat down and started to lick her paw. "Can you talk, Emerald? Not meowing, but in my tongue?" Maven hoped for an response and got one that he wasn't expecting.

"I can speak in the human tongue, Maven." Emerald said. Maven gave a yelp and jumped back.

"How?"

"It is how we communicate with our owners. We stay by their side until the end. When they die, we travel far and wide to find our new masters." Emerald looked sad. "So what you are saying is, I'm not the first owner?"

"No, you are my third. My first owner, a lovely young lady, grew ill after one year I had her and died. It turned out she was allerigic to me. My second owner was an old man who was so fond of me and I him. He died in battle." Maven took the feline in his arms and gave her a tight reassuring hug.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Emerald, if that is your name."

"My real name is a secret, Maven. By the by, you are hugging me a bit too tightly." Maven released and apologised. "It's quite alright."

"Why didn't you talk with me first or with Gaius?"

"I was in pain of my paw and I didn't know whether to trust you. My first owner turned out to be a mistake. Anyways, what do you want to do now?" Maven scratched his chin. The door was opened and Freya appeared. She frowned.

"Where did you get the cat, Maven?"

"Mama, this is Emerald, a shape shifting cat. She is part of the Catshapon race. I'm her rightful owner, but you haven't heard the best part. She can talk in our language."

"Nonsense, Maven."

"Actually, I can, Freya." Emerald said whilst stretching her hind legs.

"How do you know my name?"

"Every time I get a new owner, I learn everything about them." Emerald explained.

"Alright." Freya nodded.

"This is great, mummy, because you know how I always wanted a pet?" Maven said. Freya nodded.

"Now I have one!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not too happy, but glad that I added Emerald.**


	8. Her Highness's First Tournament

**Author's Note: Sorry for the last chapter if it was not good. To clear up any information, Emerald has found her rightful owner and is fully attached. That is what happened with her race. Some of this chapter pours just a bit into this one. This chapter and the last fast-forwarded a couple of years. Arietta is nine and Maven is eleven. He was eleven when he had found Emerald. **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Maven hugged Emerald to his chest and ran with her to Merlin, who was studying something. He burst into the room and Merlin turned. Merlin noticed that his son was hugging a feline that was all black except a little green star on its forehead. He walked up to Maven and asked, "What is it, my son?"

"You know how I wanted a pet for so long?" Merlin nodded. "Now I have one! Emerald talks and she shape shifts. She said I was her rightful owner." Merlin shook his head and frowned, hoping that his son was incorrect. He had realised what kind of cat this was. Catshapon. His friend had one and when she died, the cat left her.

"You know, Merlin. I could sense your distrust." Emerald started. "Let me just say that we do grieve over our past owners, but we must leave them because a new one beckons to us. That is our weakness, we grow attached to easily. Us cats place too much trust into our owners, even when they hate us." Maven stared down at the cat, his tears falling onto the cat's fur. Then, he stared up at his father.

"Please. Let me keep Emerald."

"Do not cry, Maven. I won't leave you in a thousand years." Emerald snuggled closer to Maven's chest.

Merlin sighed and said, "Alright, but you treat that cat as if it was a regular one. That means you take care of it."

Maven instantly stopped crying and hugged his dad, kissing his cheek. "Thank you! You won't regret it!"

Merlin chuckled, "At least I didn't have to buy the cat! I wonder if Maven forgot about that raven he wanted?"

* * *

Arietta's heart was pounding as Gwen assembled her armour. Today was her first tournament. To be safe, Arthur made it jousting. He thought that the little princess was just not ready for full on fighting even though these past three years, she had gotten better. When Gwen finished, she placed her hand on the child's shoulders and kissed her cheek. Arietta smiled and hugged her mother once more. "Good lucky, my warrior princess." Gwen said. Arietta nodded and ran off to the jousting field.

Arthur was sitting in his throne and Arietta had already climbed her horse. Then, she remembered, Arthur would make sure that Arietta would win just because she was a little girl. Did Arthur have no faith in her? She galloped to the knights and told them, "I just wanted to wish you luck." They smiled. "And don't go to easy on me."

Leon started, "Arietta, we don't want to be responsible for injuring you! You are the Princess!"

"In war, will they show mercy, Leon? Besides, I practiced all night and I'm ready to go!" The knights nodded.

"But remember, your Highness, we will go just a bit easy." Percival said.

"I can tolerate that." She galloped away.

They rode out in front of Arthur and did a little nod of the head. Arthur rose while everyone was cheering. "Good day, people of Camelot! I have called this jousting tournament today to show the bravery and skill of my knights, and, my daughter." Everyone awed and sat down.

Arietta pushed her knees into the thighs of the horse and rose off as did the other knights. First up was her against Gwaine. She chuckled because even though Gwaine was a legendary swordfighter, he was horrible at jousting. The way his arm shook as he held the lance pole, that would already make him an easy target. Arietta remembered that Gwaine would be going a bit easy, but that doesn't mean that she will. This was the time to prove that she could fight to her people!

It was time and both man and girl started to charge towards each other. People were whooping and shouting and standing up, waving their hands in the air. Arietta tightened her grip on her lance pole. She was so close...and right when Gwaine was there, she struck him, a bit harshly. Gwaine fell off his horse and the horse started to travel. The people and Maven started to cheer and chant her name. "ARIETTA! ARIETTEA!'" Arietta gave a short little bow and galloped to Gwaine. The next event was Lancelot against Percival. Gwaine was lying down.

"Gwaine, I'm really sorry." Arietta apologised.

"Don't be, warrior princess. That was extraordinary! I'm happy that you did. Be warned, princess, next time I won't go easy anymore!" Gwaine started to tickle Arietta who was giggling. When she heard a servant call her name, Arietta bid Gwaine good bye.

Her next opponent was Leon. He was much tougher and better than Gwaine. She gulped and gripped the lance pole tighter. When it was time, she started to charge with her horse. When Leon was close, she jabbed the lance pole into his gut. Leon fell off his horse, but not as hard as Gwaine because he had more practice. People were screaming even louder than before.

Arietta went over to Leon and held out her hand. He shook it. "Lovely job, Arietta. I look forward to being much harder!" Arietta hugged Leon and got off her horse to watch Lancelot and Elyan joust. She cheered one of her best friends and her uncle on as loudly as she could. Lancelot hit Elyan before he could react. When it was over, Arietta ran to her uncle and kissed his forehead. He laughed. "You did wonderful, Uncle Elyan."

"Me? No!" Elyan childishly protested. "You did, Arietta." She smiled, gave him one more hug, and got on her horse. She was to face Lancelot.

Lancelot was on the other side of the jousting court. She gulped and everything slowed down. The air grew sharper. When it was time, everything muffled and quieted. When Lancelot was close, both man and girl raised their lance poles and Lancelot hit Arietta. She fell down and the horse ran off, without her. Instantly, Lancelot jumped off and helped Arietta. Arthur jumped from the stands and Gwen ran over as well. The cheering stopped. Lancelot was already in tears.

"Don't cry, Lancelot. You won fair and square." Arietta weakly smiled. Although she was crushed that she didn't win her first tournament, it was still fun to came in second.

"Are you sure, Arietta? I can forfeit." Lancelot cried. Arietta wiped his tears.

"I thought you said you won't go that easy on me!" Arietta shouted with hints of glee in her voice. The knights laughed and Lancelot brought the little warrior princess close.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you like the Arietta/Knight moments. **


	9. Just the Knights

**Author's Note: This chapter focuses in on the knights. It's their thoughts on Arietta and her fighting. This is after the tournament. Constructive critsim welcome.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon, and Elyan were all in the tavern. It was night and nearly empty. They were sitting next to the fire. Some of them were watching the flames flicker and the fire crackle while others were watching the snow starting to fall over Camelot. It was winter now and Camelot looked gorgeous when it was caked in snow. What was really fun to watch was the children playing and the worried parents who bring them in after a while in the chilling snow. Lancelot broke the silence, "You know, today's tournament, I had a lot of fun toady, jousting Arietta. She was a bit challenging, but still an easy opponent."

"Yea, I wonder how she figured out that we were to go easy on her." Elyan noticed.

"Well if you imagine, I remember who Arthur reacted when he found out. You got to hand it to her, who likes it when someone is purposefully losing to you?" Leon noted.

"Uther ruled back then, he was much harsher." Percival said.

"Anyways, she proved to be a bit of a challenging opponent." Gwaine said. The knights stared at him. "She was, because I was going a bit too easy on her. Lesson learned." Gwaine rubbed his ribcage and all of them broke out into laughs. "Oi! I'm being serious! I mean, she definitely knows how to use a lance pole!"

"I just hope I didn't hurt her too hard." Lancelot sighed. Elyan moaned and placed a hand on Lancelot's shoulders.

"It's quite alright, Lancelot. I mean if you think about it, it just might help her fighting and jousting a bit. I see when she uses her sword, that it kind of shakes and it seems to be weighing her down." Elyan explained.

"The swords are heavy if you were a nine year old girl." Percival said.

"No, that sword was specially made for her." Elyan protested.

"The warrior princess doesn't really seem that interested now that I think about it. Maybe because the training is not as hard. When she was six, at the end of each lesson that she had with each of us, she would collapse to the ground and we would have to carry her up." Leon agreed. "I think we should talk to Arthur about extending the lessons in length of time and to make the training much more challenging. That way, Arietta is no longer bored!"

"I agree, Leon," started Gwaine, "I mean she's old enough. Same old program for three years can get dull and as we know, dull is boring."

"Maybe we should also switch Arietta to a heavier sword." murmured Lancelot.

"What do you mean?" asked Percival.

"She's old enough and in battle, let's say she lost her special sword and there is a regular one just lying around. She could pick it up and win, even if she was tired. It's just for the better, Percival. There's nothing to it." Lancelot explained, taking a sip from his tankard.

"Understood, but what about the prolonged training we are about to give to Arietta?" Elyan inquired.

"Elyan, she has to get use to it. We treat Arietta to soft and how else will she fight? She might as well stay in the castle, wearing a dress, and hoping that her future husband comes home." Leon spoke angrily. "I'm sorry, that was utterly uncalled for. I want the princess to know how to fight. How else would someone defend themselves and don't say magic." The knights started to giggle again.

Their silence came back and stayed for a bit as they looked at either the fire or snow. When most of the workers were out, each of them placed the money and started to leave one by one. Soon, only Lancelot and Leon were there, finishing their tankards. "This for the best."

"What for Arietta learning even more or for us to leave already." chuckled Lancelot. Both men burst out into giggles.


	10. Christmas in Camelot

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is dedicated to Christmas! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Snow was falling in Camelot. It gently landed on the roofs of the houses. Arietta woke up and bounded to the window. After, she placed her face against the cold glass and saw the snow falling heavily. To excited to sleep, it was very early in the morning, she wrapped her self in a winter cloak and shoved the boots onto her feet and ran all the way to Maven's chambers. Arietta noticed that the boy was still sleeping. She ran and jumped on the bed of the boy. He woke up startled, but when he realised it was Arietta, he groaned. "Go back to sleep, Arietta."

"Maven, it's snowing outside." Here 'snowing' was enough for him to jump out of bed and pull on his winter cloak and boots.

"Wait, we haven't changed into proper clothing."

"It's early and Christmas. The adults will be nice to us." Arietta said. Maven shrugged and followed the princess out the door. After, they ran out onto the courtyard which had snow. It was white and powdery. Whilst Arietta was marvelling at the white Camelot, Maven picked up some snow and curled it into a ball. Then, he threw it at Arietta. She jumped, feeling the cold rush. "MAVEN!" Whist Maven was laughing hard, Arietta threw some snow at him. He stopped and both stared each other square in the eye.

"You wish to challenge me?" asked Maven.

"It will not be much of a challenge with you." remarked Arietta. Both children started to hurl the snow at each other. Arietta was dodging all over the place whilst Maven was having a bit of trouble. "Come on, Maven! You dodge like a little girl!"

"You mean like you?" Maven called out.

Maven was still throwing little pieces of snow whilst Arietta was making a masterpiece. When Maven wasn't looking, Arietta threw her huge pile of snow at the boy. He was laughing at how Arietta wasn't throwing back, but when he saw the snow, he stopped. It smacked into his face and Maven staggered back. Arietta was laughing, but Maven just clutched his face. "Arietta, you hurt me!"

Arietta apologised. "Sorry, Maven, but I still won!"

"What is going on?" asked Freya when she saw the children. They were caked in soon and their noses and cheeks were red. She laughed, imaging that they had been playing in the snow. "Children, come inside and warm up."

"Can we play just a bit more, mummy?" asked Maven who looked desperate.

"A couple of more minutes, but after you come inside."

Gwaine and Percival were coming outside. "Do you two want to play with us?" asked Arietta, beaming at the knights.

"We're sorry, but we have to do the patrol." Arietta and Maven looked sad. "We will play with the snow when we return, fair?"

"Fair." responded both children.

"Come now, let us get warmed up again." said Freya, ushering the two children inside.

* * *

Maven was dressed in his warmest clothing and had a wool cloak with fur all over. Arietta, who had just warmed up, was given a winter dress. She peered inside the closet, but her father told her otherwise. "Arietta, if you want to play in the snow, you must wear this."

"Papa, will you and mummy play?" Arietta asked as she was behind the screen, changing. Arthur and Gwen stared at each other.

"Of course we will, sweetheart. In fact, all of us will play with the children of the lower town as well." Gwen noted.

They left the castle when the knights returned. So many snowballs were being thrown with great force at all the children. The adults were giving food. Emerald, who had woken up when Maven came back inside, was shivering and snow was hanging off her fur. Everyone already knew about the cat. One child threw a snowball at the cat, but Maven said, "Don't do that! Emerald doesn't like that!" The child apologised and Maven threw a snowball at him to get even.

In the evening, all of Camelot was invited inside the castle to eat supper. The children were told to behave, but ate like animals anyways. After everyone left for their homes, Arietta and Maven gathered around the fire with Gaius who told them about a man who took twenty five days to understand what Christmas was really about. After, everyone went to the church. Maven and Arietta were snickering over some of the rituals, but Leon gently reminded them to behave.

At the end, Arietta changed out of her winter clothing and collapsed in exhaustion. "That was one of the best Christmases I have ever had."


End file.
